How About Love?
by Applehappy
Summary: Mark meets somone new in the most unlikely of places. A story of love in a world of people desperate to survive. Post Rent. MarkOC Title is Jonathon Larson's
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This is my first Rent fic. I am a huge fan of the show and the story. My favorite character is Mark and that is why this is Mark central.

I don't own **any** of Rent. Please read and review and enjoy.

**Chapter One:**

Mark wandered the aisles of the Food Emporium. In his hand he held a basket filled with groceries. Although trips like these were rare for the broke, the loft was completely out of anything edible. His only current source of money was Collins' ATM code at the emporium. And although Mark didn't really like the idea of simply taking the money, desperate times called for desperate measures.

In the cereal aisle, he helped himself to three boxes of the first kind he saw. Cereal could last a long time and still tasted good dry. Perfect for anyone with a small budget. He headed down to the next aisle to find milk. Not really watching where he was going, Mark bumped into a man with a hood pulled over his head.

"Watch it!" the guy snapped.

"Sorry…" Mark replied taken aback at the man's outburst.

The guy looked Mark up and down quickly. He seemed very nervous about something. Mark frowned slightly before turning away. This kid was a punk.

After a successful trip to the dairy section, Mark stood in line checking his wallet to make sure he had withdrawn enough. There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a girl behind him, holding a pack of soda and a bag of pretzels.

"You're next." She said, pointing to the counter. Mark followed her finger to where the cashier was waiting.

"Oh right. Sorry."

As he was unloading his basket for the women behind the counter, a loud yell came from behind Mark.

"STOP!" And then there were screams.

Mark froze and slowly turned around to see the kid from before. The one he had bumped into. And Mark was now staring into the barrel end of his gun.

"I want everyone on the floor n-now!" The guy yelled, waving his pistol in the air.

Mark dropped, pressing himself against the rows of gum and candy. The girl from behind him crawled over to him. Her dropped soda spilled all over the floor. In her terror, she clung to Mark's arm. Tears were silently streaming down her face.

Mark, however, was calmer. He had been living in New York City long enough to know that robberies happened all the time. Still, he could feel a lump in his throat and killer moths in his stomach.

"Okay, it's going to work like this!" yelled their attacker, "If everyone cooperates, everyone lives. But if you don't do exactly what I say….I'll…have to start shooting."

This girl next to Mark let out a choked sob and clung tighter to his arm. On instinct, Mark hugged her to him, trying in vain to protect her. But he knew he would not be able to stop a bullet if the time came.

"I want all the money out of the drawer. And wallets, I need wallets too."

The voice pulled Mark out of his thoughts. No one moved. He didn't hear the sound of the register so he knew the cashier hadn't yet opened the drawer.

"Move! I want the money now or I'll start shooting! I mean it."

Something in his voice made Mark look up. That wasn't menace. That was fear. This guy was afraid. Then he saw it, the telltale lesions on the kid's face.

_AIDS…_ Mark thought to himself. _That's why he needs the money. He doesn't want to do this._

"You don't want to do this." He said out loud.

The kid looked at Mark kneeling on the ground hugging a shaking girl.

"Yes I do. Shut up! Don't talk. If you say another word, I swear to god…"

"You don't want to hurt us. I see your face."

Mark silently cursed himself. He knew he should just stay silent and cooperate. If he was wrong about this kid, then he had just damned everyone to death. Maybe there was a way he could get everyone out of this.

_I picked a bad day to play hero._

Slowly Mark picked himself off of the floor. The girl next to him grabbed for him as he stood, before clutching her knees, terrified.

The guy started to shake but he kept his gun pointed at Mark's chest.

"Stop..." He whispered.

"No. You have to stop. Let everyone go. I can get you money. I can get you enough to pay for medicine. It's what you need right?"

The guy nodded.

"Look, come with me. You can even keep the gun on me but follow me. I'll get you your money."

The guy said nothing but his hand steadied a little as he followed Mark over to the ATM machine.

_Thank you Collins!_ Mark thought to himself as he punched in the code, making sure the guy saw every move he made.

A-N-G-E-L

After withdrawing a couple hundred in cash, Mark handed it over to the kid, who breathed a choked sigh of relief before sprinting out of the store and into the streets.

Mark's legs suddenly gave way and he fell to his knees. Meanwhile, everyone else got up from the cold floor.

An older man in a suit pulled out a cell phone and called 911. The cashier came around from the counter and pulled Mark to his feet.

"_Thank you_!" She said emphatically. "It's my first day. I know I was supposed to just do what he said but I was so scared and I couldn't move. Oh God! I thought I was dead! I have a son at home! You saved us all. Thank you so much!"

Mark was still shaken and could only manage a jumbled reply.

"No, he, I, scared, didn't mean, AIDS…"

Another customer, a scruffy man in his late thirties, clapped a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Take it easy, boy. You can relax now. She's right though. You're a hero."

Mark nodded and drew in deep breaths. All he really wanted to do was go back to the loft and sleep for a few hours. But then he saw the girl still sitting on the floor, her face completely white with shock. He went over to her and knelt down.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and then shook her head, bursting into tears. She covered her face with her hands.

Mark sat next to her until she calmed down. The cashier came over and handed her a few tissues.

"Thanks." The girl mumbled and wiped her eyes which had now become slightly puffy. She looked at Mark who looked back concerned.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I guess I had a complete meltdown. You can tell I'm really new to the city. Thank you. You saved my life. _Our_ lives."

Mark turned red from embarrassment. He wished everyone would stop saying that. He didn't feel like a hero at all. He stood up and offered a hand to the girl, still frozen on the floor.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

She nodded and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her out of the Food Emporium. He was still holding her hand. She took over the lead as they stepped into the busy streets of New York. As they headed toward her apartment, Mark thought of the kid who had just held them up. A kid who was so scared and so desperate that he was willing to do anything to survive.

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Author's note: The next chapter will be happier. Mark learns the girl's name! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Thank you reviewers! I appreciate all of it! I don't own Rent.

Please Read and Review!

**Chapter Two:**

The walk was silent. Somewhere along the way, the girl gently withdrew her hand from Mark's to pull her hair back with a black band from around her wrist. Mark turned to really look at her. She was very pretty. She had medium brown hair that fell straight just past her shoulders. Her red-rimmed eyes were a warm shade of brown as well. She was dressed plainly enough, in jeans, a gray T-shirt and a black wool coat. She was petite and pale.

The girl looked over at Mark and caught him staring.

"What? Is something wrong?" Her voice was stronger now that she was feeling better.

"No!" Mark replied. "Uh…I'm sorry. I was just looking…"

_Damn! That was lame._

She seemed to think so too because she turned really red and sped up slightly. Mark stopped walking. Should he just go? He had clearly embarrassed her. Maybe he shouldn't walk with her anymore. He didn't even know her name!

She turned back to him at a crosswalk and smiled nervously.

"Are you still coming?"

Mark looked up. She gestured her head up the street and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Mark grinned and jogged to catch up with her. They didn't have much farther to go. Her building was just past the crosswalk.

"This is me." She said, waving her hand at a slightly rundown building. Mark blinked. She didn't live to far away from him. Close to the Life Café too, the tiny restaurant he frequented so often with his friends.

"Okay…" he trailed off. _What now?_

"Uh…thank you for walking me home. That was really nice of you…uhh…"

"Oh! Mark…my name is Mark. Mark Cohen."

"Hi, Mark. I'm Sophia. Sophia Hunter."

She smiled and held out her hand. Mark reached out and shook it lightly. It was still warm, even in this chilly weather. It made Mark smile for some reason.

"Well Mark, thank you again. You were really brave back there."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you. I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Okay. Goodbye." And with that she headed up the steps to the door of her building. She looked back before going in. Mark gave her a little wave.

"Bye Sophia…" he said after she had already gone inside. Mark exhaled sharply. He still felt very tense. But something inside him said that it wasn't just the robbery anymore. He tried to shake the feeling off as he set off down the street back towards the loft. He really wanted to go home. Suddenly he stopped and smacked himself slightly on the forehead.

_The food. I forgot about the groceries. Now I have to go back to the store. Great…_

Mark grudgingly dragged himself back to Food Emporium and bought the food he had meant to get the first time around. It was late by the time he had made it back to the loft. Roger was sitting at the window, his head resting against the wall, his eyes closed. He looked tired. Roger had been staying up these past few nights with Mimi. Though she was doing a little better, Mimi was still very weak from the night she had nearly died. She was still going through withdrawal too. No one was willing to say it, but everyone knew that Mimi didn't have much time left. Mark and Roger were now trying to do everything they could to keep her comfortable, warm and happy. Mark had even returned to Buzzline, though he hadn't gotten paid yet.

"Hey Rog." Mark said quietly not wanting to disturb him or Mimi, who was probably sleeping.

Roger lifted up his head and looked at Mark.

"Hey." He relied hoarsely. "You left your camera behind." He pointed at the camera resting on the table.

"I know. I thought I would be quicker. I brought food."

"Thanks."

"How is she?"

"She's doing better today. She's just sleeping mostly."

"Good." Mark turned his attention to putting the food away. He wasn't sure of what to say. He and Roger had the same conversation everyday. Things had really changed since Christmas. Collins was in and out of town all the time and Maureen and Joanne kept to themselves mostly. They still went through their routine of breaking and making up. It didn't bother Mark though. It was nice to know that some things stayed the same. Everything was changing. Too many of his friends were leaving. Mark still missed Angel. He had really admired her. She had a way of just drawing people to her. Mark always felt so awkward socially and he had always looked up to Angel. She was so warm and friendly. Mimi too. He dreaded the day that they would lose Mimi.

"Mark? Are you okay? You look really pale." Roger broke into his train of thought.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"What kept you so long?"

"Nothing really. I was just walking around a bit."

"Okay…" Roger said uncertainly. "I'm going to go check on Mimi. Thanks for buying the food. I really appreciate it."

Mark gave him a smile which dropped off his face the moment Roger exited the room. He felt very tired all of a sudden. He didn't know why he didn't tell Roger about what had happened. It really wasn't that big of a deal.

_Forget it. He has enough to worry about. We all do._

After finishing putting away the food, Mark sat down in Roger's place at the windowsill. He leaned back and shut his eyes, just as Roger had. Everyone was tired. But the sun was nice on his face. It was warm, just as Sophia's hand had been.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews. In response to a couple of questions…I am not yet sure whether or not Mimi is going to die in this story. Anything so far referring to her health is just a reminder of how sick she is. If, however, she does die, it will not be without some purpose. I love Mimi…I wouldn't kill her just to kill her. Here's chapter three. Please read and review. I don't own Rent.

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning, Mark was pouring himself a cup of coffee when Mimi emerged from the bedroom she shared with Roger. Though she looked tired, she smiled at Mark as he grabbed his camera and aimed it at the dancer.

"Close on Mimi. Former dancer of The Catscratch Club emerging from her bedroom looking in desperate need of some coffee."

Mimi stuck out her tongue and covered the camera lens as she stole the cup out of Mark's hands. Mark grinned as she took a sip and made a face.

"Too bitter?" he asked as she grabbed the sugar and poured what seemed about half of it into the cup. "Would you like some coffee with your sugar?"

"I need a new addiction."

Mark laughed, surprised at the joke.

"It's nice to see you've got your sense of humor."

"It helps. Thanks Mark."

"No worries. Where's Roger?"

"Asleep. I don't want to wake him." She broke off to sip the coffee. "He's been great." She broke off again. "I'm sorry Mark."

"For what?"

She just shrugged and ruffled his hair before going back into the bedroom. Realizing that he was still holding up his camera, Mark set it down and chewed his lip. Suddenly the door to the loft slammed open. Mark jumped and turned towards the noise. In stomped none other than Maureen Johnson.

"I can't take it anymore!" She pranced dramatically into the room and threw herself onto the couch.

"What is it now Maureen?" Mark went and sat on the table in front of her. He was used to this.

"Oh Pookie…" she took a breath and calmed down somewhat. "I'm sorry. This was rude of me. But it's Joanne! She's driving me crazy! We are always at each others throats. And I am planning another performance and she backed out as my production manager! I can't do it all by myself."

Maureen grabbed Mark's hand in her own and started drumming her fingers on his palm. She was silent for a moment as she continued massaging his hand.

Mark? Are Mimi and Roger…?"

"Asleep in their room. We should keep it quiet if we're going to talk here."

Maureen looked embarrassed. Mark looked at her kindly. Though she was always classic, self-centered Maureen, she was making an effort to check on Mimi and help her out. Mark could never really stay mad at her for the things she did. It was just…Maureen.

"So…Pookie? What do you say? Will you help me out?"

"Huh?"

"Come on! Please! Be my production manager again?"

Mark blinked at her and then scoffed. _Typical Maureen!_

True, he could never stay mad at her…but he could walk out on her. Mark shook his head gently, and ruffled her hair like Mimi did to him.

"_Goodbye_, Maureen!"

He stood up and grabbed his camera, jacket and scarf. He headed towards the door, turning back to a pouting Maureen.

"If Mimi and Roger come out here, tell them I went out and tell them to take their AZT. And Maureen? Call Joanne."

Outside, the air was chilly. Mark wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. Taking off in no particular direction, Mark lifted his camera to his eye and scanned the streets. He currently had no new ideas for a film. He still refused to use a script but nothing new was coming to him. Night after night, he reviewed his footage hoping something would jump out. But nothing came. He just needed new inspiration.

Soon, Mark found himself in a familiar place. Without realizing it, he found himself back in front of her apartment. Sophia's. He looked up at all the windows wondering which one was hers.

_I wonder if she's okay or if she is still upset from yesterday._

Mark went up the steps to the many buzzers and scanned for her name. There is was. S. Hunter. He held out his finger to the button, contemplating whether or not to press it. But he lost his nerve and stepped back down into the streets. Mark paced back and forth for quite some time. He really wanted to talk to her again. Mark sighed.

_Why? Why am I so pathetic? I need distraction. I need to film._

Mark lifted his camera once more. Across the street, an old man was walking with a little girl who was clearly his granddaughter. He filmed the two walking together. The girl was wearing tiny white shoes and pigtails. The tender moment caught on film was ruined with the sound of an angry driver honking his horn. Mark sighed and turned around, camera still up to his eye.

He found himself face to face with Sophia. She grinned at him staring deep through the camera lens and straight into his eyes.

"I saw you pacing out here from my window."

Mark was speechless. He continued to stare at her, catching her on film. Sophia extended a small hand and gently lowered Mark's camera.

"I was hoping to see you again, Mark."


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Just making my usual disclaimer…I don't own any part of Rent. I hope you like chapter four. Please read and review!

**Chapter Four:**

"_I was hoping to see you again, Mark."_

Mark's hands fumbled slightly as he switched off his camera without taking his eyes off of Sophia.

"Uh…" he stuttered. "I was…hoping to…see you too."

He cleared his throat.

"How are you, Sophia?"

"I'm…good. I didn't sleep well last night. I'm still a little rattled."

"Oh. Okay. I'm…sorry."

The two of them stood there nodding at each other before breaking into laughter.

"I'm sorry." Sophia said, still laughing slightly. "I don't know why I told you that."

"No! It's okay. I wanted to know. But I'm sorry about the not sleeping thing. You did look pretty shaken up yesterday."

"Yeah…well. Like I said, I am completely new to the city. To _any_ city. And before I moved here, my mom gave me all these talks about the dangers of New York but I never really thought…you know." She broke off and looked away, rolling her shoulders.

Mark nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Thanks to you Mark."

"I really didn't do anything."

"No you did! It's not even the money thing. But I was so scared and you were trying to protect me. I really appreciate that. And you are the only one I know here. I really want to make it up to you. What can I do?"

"No, you don't have to…"

"Please! I really want to."

There seemed to be no arguing with her. But this was a good thing. Mark grinned slyly, feeling more flirtatious and confident than he had ever felt before.

"Will you do anything?"

Sophia looked at him skeptically, a similar grin on her face.

"Maybe. What do you want?"

Mark tucked his camera under his arm and held out his other hand.

"I want you to take a walk with me."

Sophia looked at his hand and than back up at Mark; her face broke into a wide smile. She took his hand in her own.

"Let's go."

…………………………………………………….

"So she stayed outside Benny's apartment just playing her drum until the dog…you know."

"No way! That's awful!"

"It's true. It was a bummer for the dog. But it was kind of good for Roger and me because we got food and alcohol for Christmas."

Sophia laughed. They had been out together for a couple of hours now. Wandering aimlessly around their neighborhood, talking and still holding each others hand. They stopped in the Life Café and drank tea to warm up. This time, Mark could pay for it. They went back and forth sharing stories, making each other laugh. Mark told her about all of his friends and his parents and the sleazy people he worked for at Buzzline. What he didn't tell her about though, was everything that was messed up or sad. He told her about Angel but that was the extent. She didn't need to know yet about Mimi, Roger and Collins all having AIDS. She didn't need to hear about how they nearly lost Mimi at Christmas. She knew about Maureen but he didn't tell her that Maureen was his ex who dumped him for Joanne. He was having a good time laughing with Sophia. It had been a long time since Mark had felt so carefree and happy. He didn't want to ruin it by bringing in…_life_.

He walked her home once more.

"Thank you Mark. I had a really nice time." But she made no move to go inside.

"I did too. I'm glad I got to talk you again." Mark also didn't leave. He lifted his camera and switched it on. But instead of holding it up to his own eye, he handed it over to Sophia and adjusted it so that he was looking straight into it.

"Close on Mark Cohen" he said. "A currently nervous wreck who had a great day and would really like to see Sophia Hunter again."

Sophia laughed and switched off the camera.

"You don't have to hide behind the camera, Mark."

"I wasn't. I was hiding in front of it."

"_Yes_. Well, you don't have to do that either. I was hoping that you would say that. I really want to see you again too."

She handed the camera back to him.

"Come upstairs for a second so I can find a pen."

"What?"

"For my phone number? And so I can have yours?"

"Oh! Right, right."

He followed her up to nearly the top floor. She opened the door to a small but cute apartment. Boxes were everywhere and there wasn't a lot of furniture. She really was new.

"It's nice…" he said mockingly.

She looked up from her search.

"Shut up. It will be nice. I just haven't unpacked yet. I've been too busy job hunting. I've only been here a week."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make fun. My place isn't much better."

She laughed before giving a triumphant _Ah-ha!_

She came back to Mark with a pen and a pad of paper. She scribbled her number down and tore the sheet off, handing it to Mark who put it in his pocket. He then wrote his own down in a shaky hand.

"I should tell you, we screen our calls religiously."

"Okay. Then you can call me."

They laughed together. Mark sighed, content.

"I haven't had this much fun in awhile. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am really happy that I met you, Mark."

"Me too. I'd better go."

"Alright. See you soon?"

"Definitely."

Mark walked back to the loft elated. He kept reaching into his pocket to make sure that the piece of paper was still there. He wouldn't dare let it out of his sight. He felt like a kid on his birthday.

But all that was not well back at the loft. Mimi was doing worse than when he saw her this morning. He could hear her throwing up and crying in the bathroom. Roger emerged from the bathroom briefly at the sound of the door. Mark went over, concerned.

"Rog? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Everything." He replied frustrated.

"Does she need to go to the hospital? Or rehab?"

"No, no, no. I don't think so. Just…rest. She needs rest and heat. She's shivering."

Mark nodded and went to turn up the heat. It was going to be a long night. He came back to Roger who was kneeling down next to Mimi, rubbing her back.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, man. I don't think so. You look tired. Go to bed."

"Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain.

Roger nodded. Mimi looked up and nodded gently as well. Mark bent down and gave her a hug.

"You're strong Meems." He whispered. "Remember that."

Roger looked at him thankfully. Mark stood and gave them both a wave before going to his own room. He collapsed on his bed, confused. He was so…_happy_ before with Sophia. But now he had come back to find one of his best friends look like death warmed over. Was it right for him to feel so good when his friends were feeling so ill? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, smiling as he read the name and number written on it. He set the number on his nightstand before switching off the light and rolled over for what was sure to be a sleepless night.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** I don't own Rent! Here is Chapter Five! By the way…when you get the chance please go check out the stories written by my friend Midorinasu. She is extremely talented and her stories are great. So go read them. Well, enjoy. Please read and review!

**Chapter Five:**

Mark dragged himself out of bed to get ready for work. Alexi wanted everyone in early for whatever was planned for the day. After drinking about three cups of coffee, Mark left a note for Mimi and Roger and headed out. Hours later, Mark dragged himself home, tired and depressed. _Another day of selling my soul._

Mark had been feeling this way for a long time now. He always tried to hide it from his friends. He always tried to seem upbeat and optimistic. He was healthy right? What reason should he have to complain? But he was back at a horrible job helping to support his sick friends; friends he would have to watch die one day. A day that would come all too soon. It wasn't always good being the one to live and survive.

But then he thought of Sophia, and the fact that she was just a phone call away. He ran the rest of the way back to the loft. He threw open the door and stood, suddenly shocked in the doorway. Mimi was dancing around the loft with Maureen who was in her cat suit once again. Joanne and Roger were sitting on the couch. Roger looked tired still but happy and Joanne was cheering them on. Whatever had gone on between Joanne and Maureen must have been resolved. Everyone was clearly celebrating something. Not really wanting to get too swept up, Mark tried to sneak into his room; he wanted to get her phone number. But Maureen caught him.

"Pookie!"

She ran over and grabbed his arm, twirling him around before sitting him in between Roger and Joanne. Mark looked at Roger.

"What are we celebrating?"

"For one, Collins is coming back to town and is meeting us later. And also…"

"I'm feeling _great!_" interjected Mimi. "So I want to go out! We need to hit the streets. Come on Mark! We're all going."

"I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Besides" Maureen added "You look like you need to go out and get drunk…or laid."

"Oh, _thanks_, Maureen."

Roger patted Mark's arm in sympathy. Maureen simply rolled her eyes.

"Well, laid or not, you are coming out. At least come say hi to Collins. You don't want to be rude do you?" she asked as she plopped herself down on Joanne's lap.

"_No_ Maureen."

Mimi next sat down on Roger's lap and put a hand on Mark's arm.

"Ignore Maureen. I want you to come out and have fun. As a thank you for taking such good care of me. I'm finally feeling well enough to go out and I want you with me."

Roger wrapped his arms around Mimi and pulled her close. She sighed contentedly and put her head on his shoulder. Roger smiled and turned to Mark.

"She's right man. Come out. It wouldn't be the same without you and you do look like you need to have some fun. "

"That's what I said!" Maureen protested.

"No Maureen," said Joanne patiently. "You insulted him."

………………………………………..

Once again at the Life Café the group of friends sat at a multitude of tables pushed together. Others had joined them though the separate groups talked amongst themselves. Mark sighed staring into the rim of his beer bottle still mostly full. He wasn't really up for partying tonight. But he did want to see Collins and he was happy that Mimi was feeling so good.

Collins had come later and was greeted joyously and loudly. He was now laughing at a story Maureen was telling. Mimi and Roger were sitting side by side, heads bent together whispering. The two looked happy and in love. Mark smiled slightly. Roger caught him staring and covered his and Mimi's foreheads with his hands, feigning embarrassment. Mark laughed. It _was_ nice to see the two of them so happy. It felt like it had been too long.

"So Mark…" Collins broke into his thoughts. "Tell me something. How are you? Anything exciting going on?"

Mark hesitated, unsure of how much to tell. Should he tell Collins about the robbery? About Sophia? About anything? However, he chickened out in the end.

"Nothing is new really. I went back to Buzzline and I'm still filming my own stuff."

"Any new ideas for a documentary?"

"No. Nothing yet. _Today 4 U_ feels like it was my most important work. I just can't seem to get my head around anything else."

"Don't worry. You will."

…………………………………….

Later that night, Mark, Roger, Mimi and Collins returned to the loft. Everything was dark except for a single blinking red light from the answering machine. Without even thinking Mark walked over and hit the play button.

"Mark? Hi. It's me…Sophia. I was just calling, well; I was just calling to say hi. I've…been thinking about you. I had a lot of fun yesterday. I hope we can do it again sometime. Good-night. I hope to hear from you."

There was complete silence in the room. Mark's neck and ears enflamed. He could feel three pairs of eyes on his back. He slowly turned around to meet his friends' gazes. In their faces he saw a mixture of confusion and mischief. Mimi spoke up first.

"So…who's Sophia?"

"She's…well…I…"

Roger interrupted. "How come you never mentioned meeting someone? Were you with her yesterday?"

"I…well…uh…funny thing…"

"Did it just slip your mind," Collins interjected "When I asked if anything was new?"

"N-no. I just didn't think I should mention it."

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"Well, we all have enough going on and I just met her. It just didn't seem like something to talk about just yet."

"Don't be ridiculous! If this is important to you, you should tell us. So…where did you meet her?"

"At the Food Emporium, grocery shopping."

"And yesterday?"

"I was out filming and I walked by her apartment and she met me outside. We spent the day together."

"Do you like her?"

Mark blushed and looked down. Collins laughed.

"That's a yes. Come on guys. We've embarrassed him enough."

"He deserves it!" Roger argued. "He kept this from us."

"I didn't" Mark responded. "I just was waiting for the right time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'Night buddy."

Roger and Mimi headed into their bedroom. Collins looked at Mark, a large grin on his face.

"I'm happy for you Mark. You deserve this."

"I'm not sure that there is anything to deserve just yet."

"Well, call her tomorrow and find out. I'm going downstairs. Mimi said I could sleep at her place. Better than that ratty old couch."

"Sleep tight Collins."

"You too Mark. Goodnight."

After Collins shut the loft door Mark went into his bedroom and emerged with a scrap of paper. Despite the late hour, Mark dialed Sophia's number, praying she would be up. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Sophia, its Mark. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I thought it might be you."

"How?"

"The only people who have my number are my mom, my older brother and you. They both like to go to bed early."

"Oh. Well, I was just calling to say good-night. And…will you meet me tomorrow in front of your building?"

"Yes! What time?"

"At about four o' clock?"

"Until then. Sleep tight Mark."

Mark smiled. He thought he was the only one who still used that phrase. None of his friends or family ever had.

"Sleep tight Sophia."


End file.
